etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Depth Dancer
The Macabre, later known as the Depth Dancer, is a FOE that appears in both Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Macabre (Etrian Odyssey) The Macabre is a FOE found on B28F in the Claret Hollows. They moves two steps on the map at a time, making it difficult to outrun their speed. Every time a battle is started with one it will get a blindsided attack, making things even more difficult. It can use Evil Cry to improve its attack power and Bad Beak for massive damage. Both Defender and Immunizer may be required for survival. This FOE is also greatly resistant to every kind of attack, only being vulnerable to Stab. Skills * Evil Cry (Uses Head): Increases user's attack * Bad Beak (Uses ???): Damages a party member Drops * Odd Fruit (Worth: 1250 en) * Ebon Plume (Conditional) '''(Worth: 7000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Macabre's conditional drop, the '''Ebon Plume, it must be defeated with a non-Stab attack. Depth Dancer (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Depth Dancers are wicked FOEs that can be found on floors B28F and B30F of the Claret Hollows. They are widely considered to be the most difficult enemies in the game, save for the true Yggdrasil Core. They will randomly spawn from the walls and always move 3 steps at a time in a set direction, unless they align themselves with the player. If that happens, the FOE will dart in the direction of the party, trying to ram into them and starting a fight. If the attempt fails, they will simply move toward the next wall and disappear for a few turns, and then repeat the process. In battle, they are fearsome opponents. They can summon two Red Corpuscles and use Demon Beak, an incredibly powerful skill that deals massive Stab damage to the entire party with a good chance of causing Blindness. Demon Beak can easily deal over 500 damage to even the strongest defensive characters, easily wiping out even the most prepared parties. The best way to deal with one is to bind its head. Stab attacks work well against them, allowing Frederica and the Highlander to inflict great amounts of damage. Both the Depth Dancer and the corpuscles are resistant against elemental attacks, so physical attackers are more recommended. Skills that boost your defense and reduce the enemy attack power are recommended as well. One thing that can help is that they themselves are vulnerable to being Blinded. As Demon Beak can be acquired from a grimoire stone, you can use their own moves against them. Be prepared to handle two Depth Dancers at once as they have a tendency to spawn in pairs, making it very likely a second one will enter the current battle mid way. Skills * Demon Beak (Uses Head): Party wide Stab attack, may inflict Blindness Drops * Sinister Beak (Worth: ) * Stiff Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: ) Conditional Drop * To get the '''Stiff Wing, you must kill a Depth Dancer while it is completely bound. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Ghost Vest, the best armor for Dark Hunters. Due to the difficulty of meeting the criteria for this drop, it is recommended to use a Formaldehyde instead. Related Monsters * Glowbird * Carmine Beak Trivia * In the Japanese version, this monster is known as That Which Flutters in The Abyss. This was translated to Macabre in the original Etrian Odyssey (a reference to Dance Macabre) and Depth Dancer in EOU (a more literal translation of their name). Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters